


Because It's Yours

by Captain_Robino



Category: mavel
Genre: Condoms, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Robino/pseuds/Captain_Robino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and his lady friend go out on a date night. Though an unfortunate happening at a fairground game makes Bucky begin to have some self doubts about his body. Do you think maybe you could help him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Once again the baseball slammed in to the back wall of the fairground game stand, just skimming over the top glass bottle. Currently your mind was coming to the conclusion that their distinctive shade of green was suddenly no longer all that appealing to you. With a defeated sigh and reluctant shrug, you began your own personal walk of shame away from the stand bottle game. As the man behind the counter with the stripy shirt and the twirled moustache pocketed your poorly spent cash, you felt a familiar hand on your waist, with an equally familiar arm soon following it. Even through the shirt and hoodie you could feel the coolness of the touch, one that had danced over your flesh so many times before. As the arm pulled you in closer to the warm body beside you, the familiar feeling of the segments of metal brought a smile to your lips. There was only one person that it could possibly belong to and this enigmatic touch had begun to feel like home. 

“No luck with the bottles, eh?” Bucky queried, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he looked down at you. Despite the masses that surrounded you both, you were immediately pulled in by his voice and craned your neck up to meet his gaze.

“Turns out I can’t even hit some bloody green glass... And I actually really wanted to win. I never win anything!” Scrunching your nose, you mustered up your best look of frustration, folding your arms tightly against your chest. “Who decided they should be green anyway? Green is ugly and totally not a creative colour.” 

Your mumbling protest was met with a warm chuckle rolling out from Bucky’s throat, the muscles in his neck shifting slightly whilst as warm smile plastered itself across his face. 

“C’mon, lemme have a go. See if I can’t win something for you. If you frown too much, your face is gonna get stuck like that.”   
“That’s a myth, Bucky.”  
“Even so...I already miss that smile of yours.”

Bucky’s words seemed almost wishful as his smile morphed in to something fainter, her smile dropping just a little as he looked down at you. Still he held you by your waist, keeping you close to his side as you both wandered back over to the game booth. Pulling out a bill from his pocket, Bucky handed it over to the vendor and received three baseballs in return. 

Quickly his face shifted as he picked up one of the balls, gripping it within the metal confines of his hand, turning it to examine it from all angles before tossing it in to the air. From behind the counter the stall vendor tried not to show his impatience as Bucky continued to make his mental calculations. Briefly he looked up at the prizes, scanning over them to see which one would suit you best, finally deciding on one before turning to stare down the glass bottle targets. With a single motion Bucky swung his arm through the air, the metal catching the sheen of the colourful fairground lights as the baseball was sent hurdling towards the glass bottles. 

A smash rang out through the air as the shards of fractured glass rained down on to the floor. Quickly the stall owner raised his arms to protect himself from the spray of sharpened green, looking over at Bucky as shaky breaths erupted out from him. Looking over at you he grabbed the biggest bear and near launched it at you, quickly you wrapped your arms around it to stop the toy colliding with you. It was possibly the biggest stuffed bear that you had ever seen, let alone actually held in your arms. Running your hands through the plush texture of the faux fur, it became clear that the bear’s fur was the same shade as Bucky’s own hair. 

But when you turned to thank Bucky, his smile had vanished, almost as if it had never even been there to begin with. That smile that you had basked in so many times before and immediately wanted to return. In a shocked silence he gazed down at his metal arm, opening up his palms over at the still petrified game vendor. Just about managing to muster an almost silent apology. 

Walking over to offer a gentle touch of comfort, you became acutely aware that nearly all of the people around had fallen in to complete silence. Eyes were targeted on the pair of you from every single angle. Only the faint music of the fairground could be heard as you took Bucky’s arm and made your way through the crowd, who were all too eager to be out of reaching distance from Bucky. 

“Sorry I...didn’t mean to do that...”   
“Hey... You don’t need to apologize when you haven’t done anything wrong. It was very sweet of you to win this for me. Thank you.” 

Lacing your fingers together you reached up to kiss his cheek on your tip toes, a tiny smile breaking out on to his face as the cool metal of his hand met with the warm flesh of yours. Together you walked to a nearby hill that overlooked the fair and sat yourselves on top, plopping down next to each other as you looked out over the fair. Nuzzling in to the crook of Bucky’s neck your lips connected with the soft flesh there and that tiny smile now grew as he pulled you firmly to his side. 

“Thank you for tonight. Sorry if I ruined it...”  
“No need to thank me! And I’m sorry that people are dicks and feel the need to stare at you in such a rude way.”

In silence you both sat side by side, hands still held together as you looked up to the vast canvas of black and blues that was the night sky. For a while you and Bucky did nothing more than simply gaze up at the start, idly pointing out random shapes and patterns above you. Though soon colours and lights splashed across the stars as fireworks whistled and screeched their way in to the air before erupting in to a dance of explosion. 

But it was impossible not to feel the quivering man next to you. Vibrations running through the metal of his arm and burrowing in to your hand as his grip slowly began to tighten. With wide eyes he sat there in silence, lips parted widely and throat strained in silent tension. 

Near instantly you found tears were cascading down to your cheeks, turning away from Bucky was a moment and feverishly wiping away your tears with your free hand.

“Haven’t seen a light show like this since the war... They’re beautiful, aren’t they. Almost as beautiful as- W-What’s wrong?” 

Despite all of your best efforts Bucky had definitely noticed your tears. Bucky always did. A frown immediately worked its way over his face, leaning over with his hand composed of flesh to wipe away your tears. With a soothing voice Bucky did his best to comfort you and you could just about hear a flow of comforting leaving his mouth. Releasing his hand from yours, Bucky lifted you up in to his lap, legs on either side of you, both arms coiled around your torso with your head pressed against his chest. 

Through your streaming tears and sharp sobs you just about managed to form some sort of reply.   
“Sorry I...I thought that you were scared, that it was too loud or that...that it reminded you of-“  
Gently Bucky poised a finger beneath your chin, raising your face up to meet his. Bucky’s warm smile had returned and you quickly realized how close your lips had drifted together. With a shudder you both brought your lips together and you could immediately feel Bucky smiling in to the kiss. As soon as the pair of you parted, your lips quickly began to feel more than a little too cold for comfort. But that could be changed.   
“C’mon...let’s head home. If we stay out too late CNN might think that the Russians have nabbed me again. Then ol’ man Rogers will start handing out curfews!”

With the pair of you beaming you made your way home, Bucky tucking your bear away beneath his arm.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you and Bucky return home, things get a little steamy upstairs.

Soon you were outside your front door, fumbling around for your keys as Bucky stood a few steps behind you. Purring contently, he tugged at his bottom lip with the tips of his top teeth, cocking his head to one side slightly as he looked over your body. 

“Damn. Have I told you that your ass looks great today? Because it really does. Though it might look even better with my hands on it~”  
“Bucky! You’re so lewd! Thought you old timers were meant to be gentlemen.”

A soft chuckled rumbled out from his mouth as you finally found your keys and opened the door, both of you making your way in to the house. Bucky planted the stuffed bear by the bottom of the staircase before helping you with your hat and coat, gently pulling away the layers of clothing before dotting kisses across your cheeks.

“See? I can be a gentleman.” Slowly Bucky snaked his metal arm down your back, dragging it in small circles before reaching down to cup your ass. Tentatively massaging the supple flesh in the palm of his hand as his lips caressed against the side of your neck. Hot breath cascading down on to you as he spoke softly in to your ear in a low, husky voice. “But I still love your ass.”

For a moment you stilled beneath his touch, surprised by the sudden heavy petting as his other hand reached down to work your ass, squeezing slightly firmer than his metal arm had been doing. A pair of pursed lips connected with your throat, sending the air rushing out from your lungs as Bucky suckled on the flesh there. 

“How about I thank you for tonight properly? Then maybe make up for scaring a large ground of fairground goers and making your cry?”   
“Good gosh, yes!”

In one fellow swoop Bucky lifted you up in to his arms, quickly rushing you upstairs in to your shared bedroom before gently resting you down atop the mattress. Leaning over you, he slowly lowered all of your body down on to the bed, suckling at your neck as he carefully positioned himself over you. It was at times such as this, that you both became acutely aware of your size differences and just how muscular Bucky really was. Body towering over yours as you saw his skin ripple with every movement, veins showing through against the firm skin and valleys created in his abdomen.   
Breathing out small gasps as Bucky continued to suckle on your neck, you slid your hands through his tufts of hair before bringing them down to his lower back. Fingers slipping over the dip that had been created between the rigid muscles of his shoulders and was only further accentuated by the curvature of his spine. Reaching the bottom you slid off the confining shirt that Bucky’s body had been hidden inside with ease, lifting it up to reveal the ridges and bumps of his abdomen as you merely stared at his body. Taking in as much as you could of him with your eyes whilst your fingers continued to trace swirls across his back. 

Grinning down at you, Bucky was doing exactly the same with his own eyes. Almost burrowing through you with his sight as a glint of mischief rolled in to his orbs, the corner of his lip tugging itself upwards. 

“C’mon, you too~”  
“But they’ve been stuck in there all day! What if they’re all sweaty?”  
“Well, we’re both gonna be sweaty by the end of tonight.”

That playful grin of Bucky’s only widened as you reached down to tug away at your shirt as Bucky’s hands reached up to meet with your breasts. Gently squeezing them in the palms of his hands as he rolled his thumbs over your nipples, and then pulling away before slipping off the entirety of your bra. A satisfied sigh could be heard from Bucky as your breasts both sprung free, nipples already standing stiff against the cool night air. 

“Ah, there they are. Just as beautiful as ever.”  
“You do realize that they-oh my gosh!”

Bucky had dived down to connect his mouth with your nipples without any warning, lips sealing themselves around one as his metal hand curled around the other. This suckling motion was only intensified when Bucky began to moan against your sensitive skin, vibrations shooting out to meet with your nerve endings. Almost immediately after Bucky’s tongue came in to play as well, swirling itself in circular motions around your nipple, before then pulling away to lap back and forth over the very tip. 

A soft popping sound echoed slightly as Bucky released your nipple from his mouth, only to then repeat the same motions on the other. Paying it just as much attention and care as he had the other one, whilst his metal hand reached out to work your first nipple.   
Having the contrast between Bucky’s steaming mouth and the cool of his metal hand only served to heighten all of the sensations. As you became used to the feelings on one side, something would happen on the other to change that. But both Bucky’s hand and his mouth worked in time with each other, with his fingers twirling themselves around the bud at the same speed and intensity as his tongue. Fingers cupping around the rest of your breast and his lips continued to form a barrier and the vibrations coming from his throat still rushed through your flesh. With every little motion you felt even more electricity run its way through your body, ripping through your veins as it left your spine a series of tingling nerves. Blood rushed up to fill your cheeks and bring out a crimson blush as you fought to hold back your whimpers of pleasure. Tugging at your lower lip in an effort to muffle the sounds of your delight. 

Eventually Bucky pulled away from your nipples, a warm smile still written across his face as he slowly began to make his way down to your stomach. With every motion he left a trail of kisses against your cool skin, small bursts of heat drawing out long and gasped out sighs of pleasure from you. Occasionally his tongue would dart out to dance across your skin, causing your breath to catch in your throat before he continued, coming to a halt at the top of your trousers waistband. Silently he looked up at you. Eyes wide as he looked up to your face, waiting for some kind of response to confirm that you were still willing. Still waiting for his touch and his tongue and just about everything else that he could possibly offer to you. 

Quickly you turned your head away in embarrassment as you felt your cheeks flush an ever deeper crimson, a soft whimper escaping you as Bucky simply replied with a smile.  
“Do you want me to keep going?”  
“Bucky I love you, but if you stop now, I may just have to kill someone. With a spoon.”

Chuckling warmly Bucky complied with your wishes, popping open your trousers before cocking his eyebrow up at you. Slipping your trousers down Bucky smiled up at you, his hands cupping your thighs and running up either side of them before his eyes shot down between your legs. A surprised ‘tch’ leaving him as he let out another chuckle.  
“Didn’t you say that green was ‘not a creative colour’ earlier?”   
“Yeah I did why-oh...yeah I forgot. Well now you have to take them off for me, don’t you? You are a gentleman, after all.”

With a faux salute Bucky stiffened his body, putting on his best stoic face before diving a hand down between your legs. Pulling away the bright green cotton of your underwear before clutching it in his fist and tossing it down on to the floor among the small collection of clothes than had began to build there.  
Both of you shared a gasp as your most private parts were revealed to Bucky, a wide smile dancing on both of your faces as Bucky gently reached down with his metal hand to part your moist, puffy lips. For a moment he simply stared, his hot breath ghosting over your pussy before you heard a heated moan from his. Smiling widely as he gently began to stroke one of his fingers up and down between your lips and shooting you an approving smile. 

“I knew you’d be wet but damn... You really do want me, don’t you?”  
“You have no idea, Bucky. I’ve never wanted anyone like I’ve wanted you.”  
“Glad to hear it.”

Still wearing that broad smile Bucky lifted up your legs and hips, so that both of your knees were perched atop of his shoulders, legs dangling down on to his back. Already you were quivering with anticipation, your clit being frantically pumped with blood from your arousal as you watched Bucky study the most intimate parts of your body. It seemed almost as if he were forming some sort of plan, working out how best to pleasure you, how to keep you on the edge, how to make you the happiest that he could. With a final glance Bucky looked over to you, silent and still before you gave him a more than eager nod. Slowly you saw his face begin to disappear between your legs.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Bucky has you all worked up and ready, it's finally time for you to go all the way.

At first Bucky began with long and slow strokes, laying his tongue flat against your hot flesh as he used the entire width of his tongue to cover your pussy. Starting at the very bottom, gently sliding over your opening before slowly easing his way up to your engorged clitoris. When he reached the top Bucky stopped for a moment. Circling around your nub over and over again in small but tight circles, fast and erratically at first but then in a slow and gentle grind against the very tip. Then he darted in with the smallest part of his tongue as Bucky jolted his tongue back and forth in each and every direction that it could go, groaning heavily against your clit as the vibrations travelled down his tongue and rushed into your most sensitive nerve endings. After pulling away Bucky began to slowly lick you up and down once more, slowly dragging down the width of his tongue to your opening before gently probing your insides with the tip. Sliding ever so slightly inside, deep enough for you to feel his boiling touch, but not deep enough to hit any of your sweet spots. Rapidly he began twisting his tongue back and forth inside of you, flicking the tip up and down to meet with either side of your inner walls before pulling away and returning to your clit.

Whimpering out a pleasured groan you watched Bucky take you in with his tongue. Gently suckling all of your clit in to his mouth as a pleasured moan worked its way out from his mouth as his tongue swirled its way around your aching clit. But suddenly decided to change his pace and technique, tongue darting out to the very tip of your clit, pushing back the hood that cradled your sweet spot. Exposing all of your heightened nerves to even more intense pleasure, your hips automatically bucking up to reach the hot appendage pressed so deeply between your thighs. Bringing a hand up to your mouth and pressing it to your lips, you clenched your eyes shut whilst trying to muster up some sort of attempt to muffle the moans pushing their way up from your chest and rolling out of your throat.

Bucky immediately quickened his pace and applied more pressure, covering your clit in the hot moisture radiating from his mouth, circling your nub almost frantically with the entirety of his tongue. With both of his hands he cradled your thighs in anticipation of your climax, readying the both of you for the motions that would rock through your body. 

Then it hit you all at once. Now you didn’t care who heard your cries of pleasure as you called out your lover’s name in to the night. 

Your thighs almost clamped around Bucky’s head as the orgasm tore through you. In an instant your eyes snapped open, wide as they could possibly go, looking up at the man who was still working tentatively between your legs. Without your command your muscles were sent in to a wild spasm, back arched even further away from the bed, hands desperately clutching the sheets and toes curling on Bucky’s back.   
Still Bucky carried on with his furious pace between your lips, determined to give you each and every part of this orgasm for as long as he possibly could. Finally he pulled his tongue away from your pussy, parting your thighs gently before settling your lower half back down on to the bed. That satisfied smirk was still planted firmly on his face as he watched you. Scanning all over every inch of your body that he could possibly see. Taking in ever little spasm and flinch of your muscles, the rapid rise and fall of your chest as you tried to regain your breathing. Eyes glistening as Bucky watched each muscle that continued to quiver and shake below your skin. As you slowly began to come down from your orgasm the two of you shared a warm smile. No seduction or sass. Just a simple smile between two lovers. 

With the sheets shifting slightly below his weight Bucky crawled up beside you. Lips dancing their way up from your neck, all of the way up to your cheek and finally reaching your parted lips. In silence you both simply laid there as Bucky splayed his metal arm out across the soft flesh of your chest as he nuzzled back in to the crook of your neck. Neither of you shared a word, both just simply laying there as the now gentle sounds of breathing filled the room. Moonlight beamed down in to the room accompanied with a gentle breeze rolling in through an open window and gently cooling both of your bodies. 

“That was amazing! Like, really, really, really, really, really amazing!”  
“You liked it that much, huh? Maybe we should do it again sometime then.”  
“Sooner rather than later, please.” 

Groaning the bed bounced slight as Bucky rolled off and padded across the room, stopping in front of a dresser by the window and dipping his hand inside. A few moments later his hand reappeared and Bucky pulled out a gleaming foil square, then slowly made his way back over to the bed. Hips seeming to move more than usual as his abdominal muscles shifted with every step, a playful grin appearing once more as Bucky slowly dragged his tongue across his bottom lip.  
“Is now a good time then?”

Flipping your legs open as wide as they could possibly go and teeth tugging at your bottom lip you nodded furiously over to Bucky. Wide eyes fixated on how his hardened cock pressed up against the tight fabric of his jeans and the tent that had been created there as a result.   
“Now would be an excellent time!”

 

As he walked over Bucky tugged away his jeans and flung them to the floor, his erection now only contained by the plaid fabric of his boxers. Resting back on the bed he lifted up his hips and began to pull away at the confining fabric, still watching your face as he did so, his eyes locked with yours but that playful, teasing smile was still there. In one move his boxers were flung down on to the floor with all the other clothes that had been scattered down there. From a patch of tuft brown hair his cock jolted from between his legs. Standing up proudly as it twitched ever so slightly from the blood furiously rushing to fill it. Reaching down Bucky began to carefully open the foil square, pulling out a condom with his metal hand as the other began to slowly tease its way up and down his length with long and slow strokes. Bucky using the entirety of his palm to caress himself, still smirking at you as he slowly rolled the latex over his length. 

“Look how hard you’ve made me...so damn hard. Just watching you now, I think I’m getting even harder. Please. I want you so badly.”  
“I really want you too. It feels like my insides are gonna explode if I keep on like this. So please, fuck me.”

Chuckling as he went, Bucky crawled over your body. Lowering himself so that his body was firmly against yours, groins pressed closely together as he rocked his hips back and forth against you. Cock gently brushing back and forth over your clit as tiny, gasped out moans escaped you both.

“Now a gentleman never just ‘fucks’ a lady. A gentleman makes love to her.”

Accentuating his words, Bucky slowly slipped himself inside of your awaiting body. Your wet lips parting as Bucky began to fill up your insides with him. Letting out a long, almost breathy sigh of pleasure whilst making his way deeper inside of you. Leaning up to plant kisses behind your ear, Bucky leaned in closer, whispering a warm but soft voice against your ear. 

“Especially when that lady is one as wonderful as you are.”

Blood rushed to your cheeks when you turned away in embarrassment from Bucky’s warm gaze, exposing your neck to his lips as they latched on to you, with Bucky beginning to roll his hips in to you. Together a joint moan of pleasure was released, both of you gasping out gentle sighs with every thrusting motion that came from Bucky. Reaching down with your legs, you coiled them around Bucky’s waist, drawing you closer together and forcing Bucky to thrust even deeper inside of you. Now both of you pressed flush against each other as friction built up between your bodies, Bucky rubbing firmly up against your internal clitoris.   
In response to this Bucky stopped his movements for a moment, raising up his torso with his flesh arm, reaching beneath you with his metal arm and pulled your body up to meet with his chest. Never pulling out he turned on the mattress, switching your positions and pulling himself up. With him now sat up right and you in his lap, legs still coiled around his lower back. 

As Bucky’s cock was pushed even deeper inside of you and stretched your even further, a cry burst out from your gaping mouth, eyes tightly shut and head flung backwards. Immediately Bucky froze beneath you, reaching out to your face and cupping your cheeks as he frantically looked over your face, watching you intently with shaking his and quivering lips. 

“Are you ok? W-We can stop if it hurts-“  
“-It’s-It’s ok, Bucky, I promise you. You feel great. I was just a little surprised, a-and you’re so big and so deep inside of me. But it doesn’t hurt at all.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Mhm! Trust me, you’d know if I wasn’t liking this.”

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief and gently pressed his lips to your forehead as he began to slowly move his hips again. Rocking them up and down as he continued to move himself deeper inside of your body, huffing out shaky breaths as his lips travelled down your face before resting on your own lips. Opening his mouth to you as his tongue popped out to pry your awaiting lips open, slipping in to your mouth, tongue wriggling against each other.

For a moment your mouths separated and you both pulled away, gasping for air and sharing a warm smile as Bucky picked up his pace slightly, reaching down to clutch at your hips. Each thrust caused you to bounce up and down along the length of his penis. Rising up to the very tip, nearly becoming empty of him, before Bucky filled you up once more in a rushing sweep. Hands pulling you down so that both of your hips came together, pressing both bodies as tightly together as they could possibly go, with you sharing muffled cries of bliss between each other. An aching began to build inside of you, blood boiling beneath your skin and your faces flushed crimson in your need for release. 

 

Clutching up at his hair, you pulled Bucky’s face to meet yours once more, gaping mouths colliding in a frantic dance, tongues desperately reaching out to taste each other once more, moans filling what little space was left between your bodies. Bucky reached up with his metal arm to clutch at one of your breasts, dipping in to the crook of your neck and suckling at the tender flesh. Skin began to grow slick as you continued to grind against each other, each clingers to the others body in hopes of finding some sort of equilibrium among a frantic dance of two bodies desperately seeking out release. 

Moans and pants of need and desire rushing out of your mouths as you both grasped on to each other, your arms wrapping around Bucky and pressing closer to your torso as you listened to his series of pleasured cries against your neck. Bucky’s flesh hand reaching down to clutch at your ass as he continued his heated pace of thrusting, gasping out your name with each other every thrust, cries and gasps of pleasure littered with expletives and declarations of love. 

Then there was silence. Words wouldn’t come out of your mouth as your body decided to simply let go. Air rushed in to your lungs as you still heard the grunted chant of your name, ringing out like a prayer as Bucky continued to bury himself inside of you. Frazzled hair draped over his face as he gazed up at you, eyes wide and warm, with that same smile which had been there since to both entered this bed together. As your eyes met reality returned to you, your mouth falling open as your lungs emptied again with your ecstatic cry of Bucky’s name. Head flung back and muscles throwing themselves in to unhinged euphoria you could only continued to call out to Bucky as his motions carried on throughout your orgasm. A stream of hot liquid slipping out from your body as you gasped for you, muffling your cries of release against Bucky’s skin before limply draping over his frame. Bucky almost came to a halt, clutching you to his chest as he let out a long moan with your name. Giving a final thrust as his release began to flow out from his body. 

No words were spoken once more. Only a chorus of panting, whimpers and gasps passed between the two of you. Finally surrendering to the wills of your bodies and crashing down on to the mattress. 

When finally ready to move, Buck wiggled his way out of you before tugging off the latex that had encased his length and flopping it in to the bin and then reaching over to a dresser to clean off his hands.

“Bucky, that’s gross!”  
“Not as gross as a baby.”  
“Or herpes.”

Wiggling his foot gently, Bucky shuffled the covers up to his hands before pulling them up over both of your bodies. Sliding his metal arm up your sides, Bucky draped it once more across your body. Contrast between the coolness of his arm and the heat of your bodies pushed a gasp out of you. Immediately Bucky went to pull away from you, though for once, your reflexes were faster than his. Giving Bucky a warm smile you returned his metal arm to the flesh of your back. With a frown Bucky looked over to you. But his face soon changed when he was greeted with your beaming smile and shining eyes, laughing softly as he returned the favour and moved closer to you.

“You...don’t mind it?”  
“Of course I don’t mind it, silly! Actually, I really like it.”  
“Why though? It’s cold and...unnatural...”  
“I like it because it’s yours, Bucky.” 

Reaching out his flesh arm Bucky ruffled your hair, a smile still radiating from him as he snuggled up to your side. To match you nuzzled in to his neck, so that the both of you slotted in to place next to each other, your cheek resting against his neck as sleep came over you both.


End file.
